1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an active array substrate, a liquid crystal display panel and method for driving the same, especially relating to a liquid crystal display panel which displays uniform images.
2. Description of Related Art
As specification of liquid crystal display (LCD) has a tendency to big size, in order to solve some problems relating to viewing angle, technology of wide viewing angle has been developed. MVA LCD (multi-domain vertical alignment LCD) is one of the popular.
Liquid crystal molecules in a single pixel area are divided to different alignment to achieve wide viewing, i.e. MVA LCD, result by controlling designs of alignment patterns of liquid crystal display panel. Because of optical character of liquid crystal molecules, color washout may occur while viewing the panel at different angles. Therefore, by changing driving method and pixel design to form areas with different brightness in a single pixel area, the phenomenon can be improved.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a part of a conventional liquid crystal display panel. Liquid crystal display panel 100 includes scan lines 102, data lines 104, pixel electrodes 106 and 108, first active devices 110 and second active device 112. FIG. 1 shows only one pixel for explanation. Scan line 102 and data line 112 are electrically connected with first active device 110 and second active device 112, respectively. First active device 110 and second active device 112 are electrically connected with pixel electrodes 106 and 108, respectively. Each of pixel electrodes 106 and 108 has strip electrodes (not marked). At least one slit 114 is formed between adjacent strip electrodes. Slit 114 has width W. Slits 114 are used to control the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal display panel 100. Slits 114 of each of pixel electrodes 104 and 106 have 4 extension directions, that is to say, an area of each of pixel electrodes 104 and 106 can be divided into 4 alignment areas P with different alignment directions. Taiwan patent application No. 96135918 is incorporated herein for reference.
Generally, extension direction of sits 114 of each alignment area P and that of data line 102 form an angle of 45°, as shown in FIG. 1, therefore, at every viewing angles, image results and scope can be identical. However, because of user habits and product design, viewing angles and image quality are asked for high level.